The present invention relates to a sheath fastening device, particularly for ski boots.
The use, in ski boots, of cables adapted to control fastening or securing means and slidably arranged within sheaths, is currently known. The sheaths are usually arranged in hidden parts of the boot, such as the inside of the shell or of the quarters.
Bridges, also termed sheath clips, are usually employed to allow the optimum connection of said sheaths to the boot, and their ends are riveted to the boot.
This construction has disadvantages: high costs and long assembly times due to the need to rivet the bridges at preset points of the boot, with at least one pair of rivets on each side.
In case of breakage of said bridges, it is furthermore necessary to have appropriate tools or instruments for replacing them; said tools and instruments are certainly not available to the user.